


Lock your phone

by herilaveur



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: Exchanging messages...Basile loves to pretend to be Lucas or Eliott in order to find out more about their sex life...until it's too much for him...
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 42
Kudos: 166





	1. Who

**Lucas**

Hi, babe, I have a question for you.

**Eliott**

Yes, my love?

**Lucas**

If you had to date a gang member, who would you pick?

**Eliott**

Why?

**Lucas**

Just to find out.   
Just for fun.

**Eliott**

That's easy.  
Too easy.  
And you know the answer.

**Lucas**

Baz?

**Eliott**

You! Idiot!

**Lucas**

No, you're cheating.   
Except me, of course.  
Baz, Arthur or Yann?

**Eliott**

None. 

I only have eyes for you...

**Lucas**

Come on, babe, please

**Eliott**

Okay.  
Yann.

**Lucas**

WHAT??!

WHY??!!

**Eliott**

HEY! Don't get mad, why don't you ask if you don't want the answer.

**Lucas**

Why Yann, babe?

**Eliott**

To know what it feels like to kiss someone who's as tall as I am.

**Lucas**

FUCK ! ELIOTT !

**Eliott**

What?! What did I say?

**Lucas**

Basile swiped my phone while I was peeing.   
Damn it, Eliott!   
Yann?! Seriously?!  
We're gonna be hearing about this for a long time!   
And I'm not little!

**Eliott**

You're definitely shorter than Yann...

**Lucas**

I hate you.  
And so does Baz. He wanted you to choice him.  
I love you for not choice him.

**Eliott**

I love you, Lucas.  
Even if I break my neck for you.

**Lucas**

And you breaking my ass and I'm not complaining about it.

**Eliott**

Baz! Stop it!

**Lucas**

How the fuck did you know it was me?

**Eliott**

We all recognize your crappy sense of humor, man.

**Lucas**

Sorry, my love, I was paying for the pizza.

**Eliott**

Any advice, babe?

**Lucas**

Yeah?

**Eliott**

Put a password on your phone!

**Lucas**

Yeah! Good idea.


	2. Tips

  
**Eliott**

My love?

**Lucas**

You okay?  
I'm in class.

**Eliott**

Don't worry, I'm fine.  
I'm at home. Baz is waiting for you.

**Lucas**

What's he doing here already?   
He's a pain in the ass. I said 6:00 p.m. Not 4:00 p.m

**Eliott**

Maybe he wanted to spend some time alone with me.

**Lucas**

????  
Why?

**Eliott**

Maybe he wants me to give him sexual advice...

**Lucas**

Please don't say anything.  
Promise me.

**Eliott**

It's too late for that. Sorry.

**Lucas**

Eliott, I'm going to kill you!  
If you told him about last night in the shower, I'd never do it to you again. 

**Eliott**

??  
I've already forgotten.

**Lucas**

Liar  
Is that your way of saying you want more?  
I guess your ass remembers it very well.

**Eliott**

FUCK, LULU!  
I didn't think you were that hot, man! 

  
**Lucas**

WHAT??!  
Oh, who's that?  
Baz?

**Eliott**

Totally! Who do you want it to be?

**Lucas**

Eliott!  
Why do you have his phone!  
What the hell are you doing?

**Eliott**

I'm at your place, I'm waiting for you.  
He's in the shower...  
He's probably thinking about last night, apparently...

**Lucas**

Shut up Baz!!

**Eliott**

I still can't believe it!

**Lucas**

Honestly, shut up!  
Really, shut the fuck up!

**Eliott**

Why? I get out of my shower and you tell me to shut up? Are you okay?

OH LUCAS!!! What are these messages?


	3. Change

**Lucas**

My love?

Are you available?

**Eliott**

I'm at work.

But there's not person, so yeah...

**Lucas**

If you could change one thing about me, what would it be?

**Eliott**

??

You're really asking me that question on a Saturday morning at 10:30?

**Lucas**

Yes...

Please, my love.

**Eliott**

Nothing.

I love you just the way you are.

**Lucas**

uh...

Too sweet!

**Eliott**

You're welcome.

With pleasure.

**Lucas**

Come on, there's got to be something.

**Eliott**

Okay.

I'll make you 3,9 inches taller.

**Lucas**

What?

3,9 more inches?

That sounds huge.

**Eliott**

I'll always be taller than you.

**Lucas**

Woh !

I knew it was a contest.

**Eliott**

A contest of what?

**Lucas**

The one with the biggest one?

**Eliott**

What??!

Wait, no!

I was talking about your size, not your dick size!

Wait.

Who's that?

That's not Lucas.

**Lucas**

Well, yes, why?

**Eliott**

No.

Impossible.

BAZ??

**Lucas**

Yeah?

**Eliott**

How did you unlock Lucas' phone?

**Lucas**

15/02...too easy!

**Eliott**

Lucas will kill you!

**Lucas**

Why?

For stealing his phone while he's in the shower?

Or for making you say he's three inches short?

Or for knowing that his dick plus three inches is bigger than you?

**Eliott**

All three of them!

No, the first two!

**Lucas**

What?

How did you know it wasn't Lucas, then?

**Eliott**

Because lucas is already bigger than me in that department.

**Lucas**

WOH

FUCK, ELIOTT!!!

**Eliott**

Hi, babe...

How was your shower?

**Lucas**

WHY?

WHY do you keep writing him about the size of my cock when you know Baz stole my phone?

**Eliott**

Sorry, it's a crazy world at work.

Find a better code!

I love you.


	4. Imagine

**Eliott**

Lucas...

Imagine, If we could only do one sex thing, what would you choose?

**Lucas**

Eliott?  
Are you all right?  
It's 9:00 in the morning.

**Eliott**

Yeah, I'm fine.  
I'm bored at work...  
So I'm wondering...  
You answered?

**Lucas**

I don't know. 

Only one?

**Eliott**

Yep. One.

**Lucas**

Kissing you. That I couldn't do without.

**Eliott**

uh uh...sweet  
Kisses don't count.

I was talking about something more sexual.

**Lucas**

Hey!  
We'll have to be precise then!  
You know very well what I like...

**Eliott**

And I love to hear you say it...

**Lucas**

Fuck, Eliott...

**Elliott**

What?

**Lucas**

If you knew how hard I am right now.

**Eliott**

Really?

**Lucas**

What did you expect?  
I just woke up and I'm turned on by you...  
I like it so much when you rub my cock at the same time as yours...  
I could think about it, like now...  
Eliott?  
Baby?

**Eliott**

Baz just left the video store, red like a crawfish...  
and I can see why...  
Uh-huh.  
excited?

**Lucas**

Not at all now !!  
Put in a code too, damn it!


	5. Thinking

**Eliott**

Babe?

**Lucas**

Yes, my love?

**Eliott**

I've been thinking about what we talked about...

**Lucas**

Really, which one?  
Are we talking so much...

**Eliott**

The one yesterday...  
About your friends...

**Lucas**

Yeah? What's the big deal?

**Eliott**

You're right.

We should offer it to Baz.

**Lucas**

From?

**Eliott**

Well, to join us in bed...   
It's what you wanted, isn't it?

**Lucas**

If that's what I said.

**Eliott**

We've been talking about it for a while.  
You're hesitating now that I agree?

**Lucas**

No.  
I'm surprised you agree.  
I didn't think you'd share.

**Eliott**

I already feel like I'm sharing you.   
You whispered his name during sex last night.

**Lucas**

Really?  
Um...  
I didn't realize it.

**Eliott**

And I'm very excited about it.   
You're both imagining it.   
Seeing you take it.  
I really want to see the look on his face...  
When he reads his messages and realizes it's wrong to take his friends' phones!!!

**Lucas**

HOLY SHIT, YOU GUYS!!!!!

**Eliott**

You lose, baz!

**Lucas**

Shit!  
I was too scared!  
I love you guys! But not like this.

**Eliott**

Don't worry, Baz!   
I'm not sharing!  
Now stop using our phones!

**Lucas**

Okay!  
I thought it was too easy today too...

**Eliott**

Oh yeah, by the way, you were on camera!  
Wave to Lucas who's filming you from the kitchen!

**Lucas**

The movie is so good!  
It just decomposes and goes all white !  
I love you baby !

**Eliott**

I love you, you little devil!

**Basile**

I hate you so much !!!


	6. Surprise

**Lucas**

Baby?  
Still at work?

**Eliott**

Yeah, I'm at work.  
Ten more minutes...  
What's up?

**Lucas**

I got a surprise for you. 

**Eliott**

???

**Lucas**

I brought home a surprise...

**Eliott**

And I have to guess?

**Lucas**

Yep

**Eliott**

Is that a person?

**Lucas**

I consider that yes...

**E** **liott**

Fuck Lucas, you brought an animal?

**Lucas**

YES! A cute little puppy.

**Eliott**

??!!  
I thought you said no pets!

**Lucas**

He's so cute.  
He gave me watery eyes.  
I couldn't resist.  
Do you still love me?

**Eliott**

Of course I still love you. I'll always love you...  
But I have the right to an animal too...  
I'll get it when I get off work

**Lucas**

Eliott?

Eliott?

What the fuck... was that Baz's idea of a joke?

Eliott?

What the fuck are you doing?

**Eliott**

WHAT???!!  
WHY did he do that?  
What's the point of his joke?

**Lucas**

"See if you'd get mad at me if I did something stupid"...  
his words, not mine.

**Eliott**

And see, I passed the test ;-)   
I love you, whatever you do...  
And I know it's mutual.

**Lucas**

What did you do, Eliott?

**Eliott**

I bought a baby python...  
We'll be home in five minutes...


	7. Trip

**Eliott**

Why don't we take a trip with the guys?

**Lucas**

What ? Why ?

**Eliott**

For fun?! Why else?

**Lucas**

Why not just the two of us?

**Eliott**

Because we like our buddies?

**Lucas**

Pfff... I've been seeing them all week already.  
And then you said you were sick of seeing them too.

**Eliott**

I wouldn't have said that!  
I must have been drunk!

**Lucas**

You said you were sick of Basile's salacious questions.

**Eliott**

Maybe... but deep down it makes me laugh.

**Lucas**

Does it make you laugh when he asks at the table when you lost your virginity?

**Eliott**

That was funny...  
And then I didn't answer, so it doesn't count...  
So, shall we ask them?

**Lucas**

NO!  
I don't want to have to put up with them for a week.   
Basile's just gonna be bitching because Daphne's not gonna be there...  
Sometimes I think I can't wait to finish high school... ...and we'll lose track of each other and I'm fine with that. 

**Eliott**

You don't really mean that.

**Lucas**

I think we're at the end of our friendship... especially with Baz.

**Eliott**

Why especially with Baz?

**Lucas**

Because he keeps stealing my boyfriend's phone all the time!   
Fuck, Baz!   
Eliott's with me, idiot!!!!  
We were wondering where he lost his phone.   
I'm guessing it was at your place last night...

**Eliott**

I'm going to kill you, Lulu!  
It's so mean to play with my heart! 

**Lucas**

I love you, idiot!   
You're my brother!  
Just leave our phones alone!

**Eliott**

NEVER ;-)  
Find better codes !


	8. Valentine's day

**Lucas**

My love?

**Eliott**

Yes, my babe?  
Are you at home?

**Lucas**

Yeah, I'm at home. I can't wait for you to come home...  
I was wondering...

**Eliott**

Yes?

**Lucas**

To celebrate Valentine's Day, we wouldn't go to a sex shop...  
Just to find something to play with?

**Eliott**

Okay, Baz...  
You're not even subtle now...  
Lucas is gonna kill you.  
How did you get his code?

**Lucas**

What? No!  
Eliott, it's me!

**Eliott**  
You're strong Baz!   
Really strong!  
But Lucas would never send me a message like that.

**Lucas**

Why not?

**Eliott**

Because he thinks sex shops are creepy and he'd be afraid to run into people he knows.

**Lucas**

But maybe he thought about it and changed his mind...

**Eliott**

Pfff... Baz...  
Do you know your mate or something?  
Lucas doesn't change his mind like that.   
He's so stubborn sometimes...

**Lucas**

Asshole

**Eliott**

HEY!  
OH, NO.  
I'm sorry, Lucas.

**Lucas**

You got it?

**Eliott**

Basile just walked into the video store with Daphne.  
I'm gonna kill him.

**Lucas**

He didn't do anything for once... but okay.

**Eliott**

He put doubt in my mind!   
I'm so sorry!

**Lucas**

And I'm really stubborn...

**E** **liott**

I love you!!!

Even if you are.

Sometimes.

Most of the time.

But I love you!

And okay with your idea. I love it! Let's do this tonight.

**Lucas**

I don't feel like it anymore :-(

**Eliott**

I'm going to kill Basile !

**Lucas**

I'm going to kill Basile too !!  
He totally ruined my idea ! 


	9. Surprise night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Russian fandom asked me for a sequel to this fic, which is not really a fic but more of the crazy moments lived thanks to Basile who loves to steal his friends' phones....
> 
> so here are a few more chapters...

**Eliott**

My baby?

**Lucas**

Hmm?  
Aren't you working?

**Eliott**

Yes, but there's no one there, I'm bored.  
I have to put the DVDs away, but it's boring.

**Lucas**

Do you want me to come down to the basement with you and put away some DVDs?

**Eliott**

Mmhhh...  
It's tempting...  
Especially since I have a surprise for you.

**Lucas**

Like what?

**Eliott**

A nice big surprise...

**Lucas**

Okay, I'm getting dressed.

**Eliott**

Because you were naked?

**Lucas**

Yeah, I was naked. I was waiting for you. I'm already prepared.

**Eliott**

Prepared for what?

**Lucas**

Baz, I'm really going to kill you.  
Where's Eliott?

**Eliott**

Helping Yann and Arthur choose a movie...  
Un-prepared you and get dressed, we'll be there in 10 minutes for a surprise DVD night with the guys...

**Lucas**

Baz?

**Eliott**

Yeah?

**Lucas**

For once: thank you.

**Eliott**

At your service, buddy.  
Tell me what you mean by prepared?

**Lucas**

Put down that phone, Baz!

**Eliott**

Hi, babe.  
I go home but the guys are with me.  
Okay, I see you heard.  
Get dressed, but don't get un-prepared, I'll take care of you while they set up the living room. We'll be quick.

**Lucas**

Okay. Great.

**Eliott**

Damn it Lulu ! You'd do it with us right next door.  
You are an incredible horny guy ! I never thought you'd be able to do that.

**Lucas**

Already done it !!!!!  
Put that fucking phone down Baz!!!!  
And bring some pizzas!!!


	10. Caught in the trap

**Lucas**

My love?

**Eliott**

Yes babe?

**Lucas**

Has Basile arrived?

**Eliott**

No not yet, why?

**Lucas**

Good.  
I made a little mistake.  
I'm sorry.

**Eliott**

You know I'd forgive you anything. 

**Lucas**

I'm sorry. Really. I swear I didn't do it on purpose.

**Eliott**

Lucas, what are you doing?

**Lucas**

Since when do you call me Lucas?

**Eliott**

It's just because I'm worried about you.  
I wonder what's going on, babe.

**Lucas**

I forgot to lock Brian's cage on the way out...

_ Eliott's incoming call. _

_"Lucas, where's the fucking snake?"_

"Baz, what the fuck are you doing with Eliott's phone?"

_"Fuck, Lucas, his cage is empty. Where the fuck is he? Tell me this is a joke."_

"You're the reason I've got a python in my house, Baz! Do you always think your jokes are funny? Strangely, at this particular moment I find them really funny."

_"The front door is locked! Lucas, help me! Fuck, he's here. It moved under the couch. I'm going to die."_

"Stop being such a baby. He's harmless. Where's Eliott?"

_"He went to work. He forgot his phone. Where are you now? Hurry up!"_

"I'm coming, I'm at the end of the street. Just get in the bedroom and close the door. I'll be right there."

_"I can't, I'm standing on the kitchen table and he's right in front of me. I'm sure if I come down he's gonna jump on me."_

"He's just a baby. Stop yelling before I get in trouble with my neighbors and go into the bedroom."

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Ah... holy shit. It's okay, I'm in your bedroom. I hate that snake. Couldn't Eliott have picked a cat?"_

"You also could have stopped pranking my phone. You're going to regret this even more in two minutes. Sorry, Baz, it was too tempting."

_"Fuck the hell, Lucas!!!! He's crawling under the door."_

"I know. Brian can't stand it when we close this door. My privacy thanks you."

_"Help me, he just crawled right under the door. He's fucking looking at me. Help me, he's looking at me. Lucas runs, fly, teleport you, do what you want, but get over here now."_

"You realize that thanks to you sometimes I have two snakes in my bed but there is one I would like to do without, especially when I'm naked. "

"That's not three snakes with you? Holy shit, he's getting on the bed. Lucas help me ! I swear, if he comes one step closer to me I'll kick him."

"Stop it! Eliott will kill you. I'm in the living room. Thanks for the fun, baz. I'm in here."

Lucas opens the door laughing and reaches out his arm so that Brian wraps himself around him, laughing even more when he sees Basile's livid face still standing on the bed.

''See what happens with your jokes?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that changes a bit from the others...I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Have a nice day and a Merry Christmas in advance!


	11. Angry

**Eliott**

Lucas?

**Lucas**

Okay baz, you're not even subtle anymore actually. 

Eliott never calls me Lucas.

**Eliott**

Yes, I do it.

When you've done something stupid!

And I wants you to know I'm angry with you. 

**Lucas**

My love?

**Eliott**

😡

**Lucas**

I'm in class right now.

I can't call you.

Are you okay?

**Eliott**

Not really.

I'm really angry. 

**Lucas**

Why are you so angry?

What did I do? 

**Eliott**

You should know.

**Lucas**

…

I forgot to close Brian's cage again?

**Eliott**

No. 

**Lucas**

Is it because I didn't do the dishes? 

I'll do it tonight, I promise. 

**Eliott**

No, but it's true that you could have. 

I always do everything. 

**Lucas**

I know, I'm sorry. I promise I'll do it the rest of the week. 

...

Did you see that I used our toys without you?

I'm sorry, I was too excited last night and you were home way too late.

I'll make it up to you tonight.

**Eliott**

Damn it Lucas, no!

You're really amazing.

**Lucas**

So what's wrong?

**Eliott**

You tell me.

**Lucas**

Did you see that I broke your cup?

I'm sorry, it slipped out of my hands two days ago, I already ordered you her twin.

**Eliott**

You're such a bad boy.

**Lucas**

Are you going to punish me?

**Eliott**

Damn it, Lulu, is everything always about sex with you?

**Lucas**

Baz?

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Isn't that right?

**Eliott**

''Lulu'' sold me out, didn't he?

**Lucas**

What the fuck are you doing with Eliott's phone?

**Eliott**

My math class was canceled and Eliott's waiting for you outside school.

He showed me the video of his latest short film and he went to piss.

**Lucas**

Delete those messages!

**Eliott**

Too late baby! 

You forgot to close Brian's cage, I found him sleeping on your pillow.

I did the dishes, don't worry.

I didn't see that you had fun without me last night. Sorry I came home so late. I'll make it up to you tonight.

I saw that my cup was gone, I was waiting for it to reappear, like my Simpson bowl I guess...

**Lucas**

I love you so much Eliott Demaury! 

Tell Basile I hate him! 

**Eliott**

He says he loves you too!

I can't wait for your classes to end.

**Lucas**

Me too. I can't wait to give you a hug.

And kill Basile!

**Eliott**

I expected no less from you, bad boy !


	12. Go out

**Lucas**

You want to go out tonight?

**Eliott**

Yeah, sure. 

What do you want to do?

**Lucas**

I don't know. 

Didn't we have any special plans?

**Eliott**

I don't think so, no...

I forget something, babe?

**Lucas**

I don't know. 

Think about it...

**Eliott**

…

You said you wanted to go back to the sex shop to get a new harness.

But I didn't think you meant tonight.

But yeah, I'm totally up for it.

**Lucas**

No, I didn't think that either.

**Eliott**

I don't know, babe. 

I'll finish school, I'll stop by the pharmacy and I'll meet you, okay?

We'll do whatever you want.

**Lucas**

Are you sick?

**Eliott**

No, but I really want to buy a cherry lube, I miss it too much.

**Lucas**

Okay, well...

Good choice.

Although it is not my favorite.

**Eliott**

I know...Mr. cotton candy...

Can I pick you up at the end of class?

**Lucas**

Of course ! 

So... are we still going to see your mom tonight?

**Eliott**

Why do you want to see my mom?

Baz?

**Lucas**

Yeah?

**Eliott**

Why are you talking about my mom?

**Lucas**

Lucas doesn't want us going out tonight, he said you two were going to see your mom.

**Eliott**

Shit, man...

Sorry...

Don't tell him I sold it.

**Lucas**

How did you know it was me?

**Eliott**

My mother is at her sister's in Nice and Lucas knows...

**Lucas**

Eliott!

You're a pain in the ass!

I wanted to be quiet with you...

Forgot about the sex shop: video game night, beer and pizza.

I hope you're happy...

**Eliott**

Sorry.

Tell Baz to pay for the pizzas.

We'll have a quiet evening tomorrow.

**Lucas**

You're working tomorrow!

And for the next two days...

That's why I wanted to enjoy the evening with you.

**Eliott**

Yeah, that's right...

Sorry.

But I'm sure we'll have fun. 

**Lucas**

Basile says we have to try the green apple lubricant.

And he asks if we can show him what a harness is...

Great, now they're in the middle of a debate about the best taste of lubricant...

The evening is going to be long...

**Eliott**

Mint chocolate for me!

Come on smile, baby ... Baz will end the evening drunk with a shoulders harness, we will be able to take some nice pictures ...


End file.
